Fired Up, Feels Good!
by unannehmlichkeiten
Summary: The cure for unruly, unprofessional children at NERV? Military discipline! Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are sent away to the US for training, and hilarity ensues as they are torn from their old lives. Please Review!
1. Leaving NERV

Fuyutsuki continued to stare daggers at the three young pilots before him as he awaited an answer. His words still echoed in the children's ears, and their eyes betrayed a bit of fear; the sub-commander had never been this angry. Fuming, he shouted again.

"I want an answer for this! What on God's green earth compelled you to carry out this…this…ATROCITY?"

Behind him, a screen flickered with an odd video. In the streets of Tokyo-3, Unit 01 spun rapidly on its back, limbs at garish angles, as Units 02 and 00 knelt nearby. Commander Ikari spoke quietly from behind his folded hands.

"Shinji," he asked, "what is this I am looking at?"

Shinji looked nervously at his feet, trembling as he answered his father.

"Unit 01 is…b-breakdancing?" The commander smiled slightly.

"Clearly. But why? Perhaps the pilot of Unit 01 would know."

"It was all Asuka's idea! She laid down a challenge, and I had no choice."

"Pilot Sohryu, is this true?"

Asuka smirked and crossed her arms defiantly as she spoke.

"Yeah, and the punk got _smoked_."

Withdrawing his palm from his forehead, Fuyutsuki turned to the silent Rei.

"I expect nonsense from those two, but how did they involve you too?"

She replied matter-of-factly, "I went along to observe the Evangelions' utility in such a capacity. The system's ability to breakdance has never been accurately tested."

A quiet ringing cut through the new silence, from the phone atop the commander's desk. He answered, and was soon finished.

"The UN called. They want us to ensure that "pilot error" will never again factor into losses or damages they incur. Fuyutsuki, implement plan PI-75."

Fuyutsuki reached for a folder from the commander's desk, read through it, and turned to face the three children.

"As of this moment you are relieved of your positions as Evangelion pilots. All missions will now be conducted by the dummy plug systems. You will leave on the next available flight to the US at NERV's expense for training by their military forces."

He looked up from the folder, scowling at the confused ex-pilots.

"Military? But we're pilots, not soldiers," Asuka whined. "Why do we need to learn to be soldiers?"

"You may have been relieved as a pilot, but you are still in NERV's employ, and you take orders from us. This is your mission now, so get used to it."

Asuka sighed sharply, and looked away in defiance. The commander put up a hand to silence Fuyutsuki, and spoke.

"Your flight leaves in twenty minutes. You won't be needing any baggage. Move out."

The three children made their way through NERV's halls, saying goodbyes to the staff. Misato stopped them on the tarmac, pulling them aside before they embarked.

"Listen, you may not like this, but they're right when they say it's your mission, and you need to honor that fact. Believe me when I say that you three really do need this. Shinji, I'm glad to finally say this: you are a spineless little kid who's never going to become much of a man without a kick in the ass that we're too concerned for your well-being to give. You need this confidence that they'll give you. Asuka, you need to fix that haughty attitude of yours before it gets you or someone you know killed, and the superiority complex needs killing too. And Rei… Rei, you… you need to stop whispering all the time, and stand up for yourself. Kind of like Shinji over there, but not so pathetic. Now get on that plane, and don't come back until you're done with the training! Also, take these."

She reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out something small and yellow. She gave one to Asuka, who held it up quizzically.

"What's this? A…is this supposed to be a fish? It's just plastic, right?"

"That's a little something Dr. Akagi cooked up especially for plan PI-75. I've got one for each of you; be careful, these are the only ones in the world that we know of."

"So what is it?"

"Ritsuko called it a 'Babel Fish' apparatus, I think. It's so you can understand and speak to the personnel in the US."

"So do you just speak into it, or what?"

"No, actually; you stick it in your ear. The other half is a small implant we installed in your brains when you joined. Makes sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So we just…" She wedged the small yellow stub into her ear. "You just talk?"

"That's right. The earpiece will translate incoming messages, and the brain chip will translate your outgoing messages without you even knowing. Now get on that plane; PI-75 is a time-sensitive operation!"

The three entered the belly of the tilt-rotor aircraft, but Shinji turned back to face Misato as the hatch slowly rose.

"Misato, what does the PI in PI 75 stand for?"

She smiled sadly as she waved goodbye. "Parris Island."

Shinji was puzzled, and went to his seat, contemplating what it could be. He had heard the name before, but where? He looked at the seats facing his, where Asuka and Rei sat, looking back at him.

"Saying goodbye again? So sad, little Shinji, so far from home…"

"That's not it… Asuka, what's Parris Island?"

Her eye twitched as she heard the words. "Verdammten Scheiss…" Her eyes glazed over as she seemed to imagine something disturbing.

"Asuka? … Asuka? What's the matter? What is it?"


	2. Entry Protocol

The aircraft touched down on a landing strip on the east coast of the US. In the distance, chain-link fencing topped with barbed wire stretched across the landscape, disappearing into forest at either end. The three children exited the craft, and walked along a winding road towards the fence.

They came to a break in the fence, presided over by a small guard shack. A tall man in digital camouflage stepped out and approached. He held an M4 at low-ready, cautious of the arriving party; three children in school uniforms were an uncommon sight at his post. His narrowed eyes stared them down from beneath the brim of his cover, an eight-pointed patrol cap in the same camouflage as his uniform. Keeping his hands on his weapon, he called out loudly.

"No unauthorized personnel in this area! Stop and identify yourselves!"

The trio halted abruptly, and Rei reached into a satchel bag for papers she was instructed to give on arrival. The guard put up his rifle as she reached in, and Rei instinctively dropped the bag in the dust. Shinji tried to explain, stuttering from nervousness.

"Sir, we…we're the three from the--we were sent here for…"

The guard interrupted him, trying to clarify, but only confusing the boy further.

"No kid, I ain't a Sir, I work for a living, track? Now if you've got an S-75 form for me, let me know before your friend goes reaching for God-knows-what in that bag, rah?"

The ear and brain implants allowed Shinji to understand English, but not to follow military lingo at such a speed. He froze, unable to speak.

"Unless," the guard continued, "unless you really _are _trying to sneak in some contraband? You got an IED on you, kid? How about under those skirts? Beirut all over again? On my watch? I don't think so!"

He aimed down the sights of his rifle, pointed squarely at Shinji's chest only a meter or two away. He moved his finger onto the trigger, but something cut the distance between him and his target. Asuka moved between the guard and Shinji, arms spread open defensively. She looked at the man's lapel, then back to his face.

"Lance Corporal, please stand down; we're from the UN."

"The UN? Sounds like the perfect cover."

"Ops Director Katsuragi should've contacted your Chain of Command already."

"Katsuragi…" He lowered his weapon, and removed a piece of paper from his pocket with his off-hand. "I did receive an order from a Major Katsuragi earlier today. I wasn't expecting kids though. Anyway, follow me. I'll take you to the admin building, get you squared away for--" He suddenly remembered his formality, and turned to face them. "What is the nature of your visit today?"

"Oh, we're here for training, NERV's plan PI-75." As she said it, the man's eyes lit up.

"You? You three? Here? Get over to that two story building over there, I think someone's already expecting you."

The three looked over, and saw another man in uniform standing outside of the building. He stood at the base of a flagpole, hands behind his back authoritatively.

"Now get over there before he gets impatient." The three started to walk over, and the Lance Corporal shouted to the man waiting for them.

"Gunny! You'll never believe it! _They_'re the fuckin' new guys!"

The man by the flagpole narrowed his eyes, squinting at the three children, then back to the guard. His voice boomed back to the guard as he made his simple reply.

"Noted, Beagle; duly noted! Carry on!"

"Aye, gunny! Oh shit, you kids are screwed…"

The children turned back at that last comment, but were jarred back as the older man called out again.

"Move with a purpose! You're wasting _my_ time now!"

They turned and proceeded quickly, stopping a few feet from the man. He wore an OD green jacket with a tan shirt and tie beneath.

"Now I don't know how much training you've all had before, but it doesn't matter! I'm used to training complete idiots!" He called out to Lance Corporal (LCPL) Beagle, who hovered nearby. "Isn't that right Beagle?"

"Dumbasses one and all, gunny!"

"But I hope to _God_ you at least know how to come to attention! Try it now; Detail, Attention!"

The three children had seen enough videos of soldiers and the like to know basically how it was done; the brought their feet together, fanned their toes, put arms to their sides, and looked straight ahead.

"Bullshit! Fix your toes! Lean back! Put some bend in your elbows and make it _look good God Dammit!_"

They did their best to fix themselves, and the older man paced back and forth, eventually coming to rest facing them.

"My name is Gunnery Sergeant Frederick, United States Marine Corps! It is my job to train you, to mould you, to shape you into a lethal, efficient, disciplined weapon! Training will commence immediately; you will fall in with the 3093 Platoon! They will be returning from chow in eight minutes and twenty three seconds, during which time it will be my pleasure to continue to entertain you! You! What's your name?"

"It's Sohryu Asuka, Gunnery Sergeant."

"Bullshit! You are _nothing_! You have not yet _earned_ the privilege to use regular military address! The first and last words from your disgusting mouths will be 'Sir,' understand!?"

"Sir, Sohryu, Sir!"

"_Finally!_Moving right along! What's with this clothing, Private? Schoolgirl outfit? Trying to entice someone!? You think Gunnery Sergeant is a skirt-chasing, pedophilic, perverted old man!? _Well_!?"

"Sir, no, Sir!"

"Where are you from, Sohryu?"

"Sir, Germany, Sir!"

"Holy shit, Germany!? I don't give a damn! At least you speak English, Private Kraut!"

"Sir, I don't actually, Sir!"

"Sounds like a personal problem, Private! Get you ass in that building and pick up your issue before your seductive attire causes me to _lose my professionalism!_"

Asuka ran inside, and Frederick moved on to Shinji.

"And you, What's y--_Stop shaking right now!_ What's your name, Private!?"

"Sir, Ikari, Sir!"

"Ikari? Not anymore! You're Private Shaky now! Why are you here, Shaky?"

"Sir, lack of confidence, Sir!"

"No shit! Confidence!? Sound off, Shaky; sound off right now or I'll strip the skin off your chest and use your ribs as a fucking _Xylophone_!"

"Sir?"

"Yell, damn it! Shout from your diaphragm before I remove it!"

Shinji gave a half-hearted yell while Frederick looked in close, observing.

"Are you serious!? Are you serious right now!? Get in that house before I gut you!"

Shinji ran in, leaving only Frederick and Rei, who had stood at rapt attention, unflinching throughout the abuse.

"Jesus, chlorine bleach does wonders for the skin, doesn't it!? What's your name?"

"Sir, Ayanami, Sir."

"Bullshit, you're _whispering_! Try again!"

Rei forced herself to speak loudly; a deeper female voice escaped her mouth, sounding so foreign to her.

"Sir, Ayanami, Sir!"

"Aya…Aya_nami_? I don't even know what that _is_! I'll ask again: what's your name!?"

"Sir, Ayanami, Sir!"

"I don't know; I don't have an 'Ayanami' on file… On your fuckin' face, Private Pasty!"

Rei dropped down to pushup position, waiting unfailingly.

"So you've done this before, have you!?"

"Sir, no, Sir!"

"You're probably more used to a _kneeling_ position, am I right!?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Very well! Start pushing, Private Pasty! I'll give you time to adjust to this position instead! I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of it!"

As she continued her pushups, Asuka and Shinji emerged from the building, each dressed in a dark green uniform, collared shirts and pants with a tan belt and black boots.

Frederick turned about at glared at Shinji, who came back to attention immediately.

"Ikari! Get back in there and pick up her issue! She's a little _busy_!"

He made his way back in, and secured another identical foot locker. He emerged, only to find both girls on the ground pushing. He simply stared as they exercised; Rei didn't seem tired at all, even after so many. Frederick approached him, and stared down threateningly.

"Dear Lord! Shaky, whatever you do, don't exercise! Don't exert any God damned _effort_!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Don't get cute with me, Ikari! Are you a fucking comedian!?"

"Sir, no, Sir!"

"Very well! Now get up you two! We're moving out once Private Pasty over here gets herself changed! It's a mile and a half to my squad bay, and guess how we're getting there!"


	3. First Squad

Gunnery Sergeant Frederick's footsteps echoed off the polished floors of the squad bay as he walked up and down in front of 3093 platoon's racks while they stood at attention. The addition of the three ex-pilots had caused quite a stir, and some of the regular recruits had forgotten their bearing. As Frederick paced up the western side, a recruit on the other wall muttered under his breath.

"Private Kraut? More like Private Jailbait…"

Frederick suddenly turned around, and made his way to the center of the large open room.

"Who said that? _WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?_"

He made his way over to the recruit who said it, and pulled him up by his collar.

"I guess we just talk whenever we want to, right!? You worthless losers haven't earned the privilege! You will speak only when spoken to!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Does the idea of a pair of nubile underage girls in the platoon excite you?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Well then, Private Dateline, allow me to introduce you formally! Private Kraut, Private Pasty! On me!"

The two came from their positions at their racks and came to attention in front of the out-of-line recruit. Frederick looked to the two, then back.

"Private Dateline, this is Private Pasty and Private Kraut! Take an eye! Still willing to lose your bearing!?"

"Sir, no, Sir!"

"Very well! Now get on your face! You'll pay for your lapse in judgment! You too, Pasty! Get on your face!"

The two dropped to front-leaning rest, facing each other. As they looked forward, Private Dateline saw Rei's cold, lifeless red eyes staring back. He began to shake slightly. Frederick crouched down and shouted into his ear.

"Holy dog shit, Private Dateline! As I remember it, you were the only recruit to max his PT test! Let's re-evaluate your abilities, shall we? Privates Dateline and Pasty, your next exercise of the day will be…_The Marine Corps Pushup_! Ready…Exercise!"

The two started to push, matching the other's pace almost perfectly for the first sixty pushups. Soon after passing sixty, Rei's opponent began to show fatigue, and the pace slowed. His face began to sweat, and he began to breathe heavily until pushup 85, when he stopped in the up position, panting outright. Frederick smirked as he watched the man strain to stay upright.

"Private Dateline, what is the name of this exercise?"

"Sir, the Marine Corps Pushup, Sir!"

"And you stopped pushing! What are you trying to do to my beloved Corps, Private Dateline?"

"Sir, I don't know, Sir!"

"Then you will wait in the front-leaning rest as Private Pasty continues to push! Pasty, _Carry on!_"

Rei continued to push, showing no signs of slowing. Frederick waited for a minute or two, then grew tired of watching her exercise.

"Recover, Pasty! I think you've made you're fucking point!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

She jumped up and came back to attention.

"Get back to your racks!" They did so, and Frederick moved back into the center of the room.

"Your former PT stud was just bested by a pre-pubescent girl! I like where this platoon is going, don't you? … Well? Don't you?"

The platoon replied in unison. "_Sir, yes, Sir_!"

"Well then, if we're all agreed, I'm appointing Private Pasty over here as Squad Leader for 1st Squad of this platoon! Private Pasty, get over here and collect your squad!"

Rei made her way over, and received a piece of paper from Frederick. She turned to face the recruits, and read authoritatively from the paper.

"Privates Jennings, Despard, Reid, Gabel, Burke, Martin, Ikari, and Sohryu; fall in." Frederick snatched the paper from her hands, and held it up to her face.

"Pasty, you are in charge of them now! Sound off like you've got a pair, and let them know who's the fucking boss!"

"Sir, Gunnery Sergeant Frederick is the boss, Sir!"

"Don't get funny with me, Pasty! Get your squad out of this building and over to the firing range before I shove a bayonet up your ass!"

"Sir, yes, Sir! First Squad, you know who you are! Three columns on me, outside!"

She stood at attention as the eight recruits rushed outside, rifles in hand. Shinji couldn't help but stare as he passed by, hearing Rei so assertive was an amazing difference he couldn't shake. Rei caught his gaze, and followed him with her eyes as the squad left. Frederick moved into her view as she did so.

"Get the lead out, Pasty! Don't think for one second you're any better than the shit sacks you'll be marching!"

He raised his knee to his shoulder, and delivered a stomping kick square into the small of Rei's back. She flew forward, rolled and recovered, and sprinted out.

"Reminds me of when I was a Private…"

"Sir, I thought Sir was conceived and born a Gunnery Sergeant, Sir!"

"What did I tell you about speaking, Private Dateline!? Get back on your face, no one told you to recover!"

Outside, Rei assembled her squad in columns of three. She faced them right, and marched them down the road towards the firing range. As they marched, Asuka whispered to Shinji.

"Rei? Leading? What kind of crap is that?"

Shinji looked puzzled.

"I think she should have a shot at it… Besides, I don't want to disagree with Gunnery Sergeant…"

"You're still just as spineless as when you got here, aren't you?"

"We've only been here a few hours, Asuka… I--"

"…right, Squad; Halt!" The eight recruits stopped in their tracks as Rei left her post at their left side and moved through the ranks, making a beeline for Shinji and Asuka. She stopped in front of them, and stared angrily.

"I will not have this in my squad. I require silent professionalism at all times; that's an order."

Asuka was outraged, and snapped back at her.

"He put you in charge because you outdid someone at pushups! Big deal! You really think you can be a decent leader? You just learned how to speak above a whisper, and you expect us to follow you?"

"Perhaps if you perform well, you could be appointed acting Staff Sergeant as well."

"Then I will! You didn't know what a Marine Corps was ten hours ago! I'll surpass you, and Shinji, and finish first in the platoon! That's a promise!"

"Prove it with your rifle, not your words."

She walked out of the ranks, and took her post to march the squad the rest of the way. As the squad stepped off, Gunnery Sergeant Frederick came over the hill with the rest of the platoon in tow, running at a moderate pace. He called out as he crested the hill.

"Pasty! Get your squad on the move! They'd better be set up and ready to fire by the time I get there!"

"Sir, yes, Sir! Squad; Double Time, _March!_"

The squad took off at a running pace, and came to the firing range. Rei led them through the armory, picking up ammunition and proceeding to the range proper. As they assembled in columns once more, Frederick and the rest of the platoon emerged from the armory. He approached Rei, and stared her down.

"Pasty, report out!"

"Sir," she said while saluting, "1st Squad reports, all present."

He returned the salute. "Very well. Pasty, get over there by the armory. You've got exactly five minutes to come up with a plan to lead your squad through the range exercise!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

He waited for Rei to make her way to the armory, then turned to the platoon.

"The rest of you will be joining me for some exercise! Get on your faces!"

As Shinji looked up from his exercise, he saw Rei at the armory wall, inspecting her rifle, cycling the bolt, aiming down the sights, and writing notes on a small pad.

"Shaky! You see something you like over there!?"

"Sir, y-- er…No, Sir!" Frederick came over to him, and kicked him square in the ribs, rolling him over onto his back.

"Shaky, you don't get it, _do you_!? I've got your name, _I've got your ass!_ You will learn, or you will leave my island _in a body bag!_"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"


	4. Second Squad

Shinji, Asuka, and six other recruits stood at attention, rifles at their sides, listening as Rei strode up and down in front of them, explaining the task at hand. Shinji was amazed; this was the most commanding presence she'd ever emitted, and she even seemed to be enjoying it a bit!

"This is the M16A2 service rifle. It is a select-fire, gas blowback operated assault rifle. It fires the 5.56 NATO round from a 25 round magazine, with an effective range of 500 yards. You will learn to operate and maintain this weapon; it is the key to your survival in a combat situation. Move to the firing positions, and await your orders from Gunnery Sergeant Frederick."

She turned to Frederick, who had been observing.

"Sir, First Squad reports all present, requests permission to take the range, Sir!"

"Very well. Pasty, you'll be providing instruction as soon as you qualify, so you're up first. Take your post on the range, and show your squad how it's done!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

She made her way to the range, and laid prone in the dirt facing the paper target 200 yards downrange. She loaded the rifle, aimed down the sights, and released the safety. After a moment, her right index finger slipped into the trigger guard, and pulled. One three shot burst rocketed downrange, and hit on the left edge of the center mark. Frederick confirmed with a pair of binoculars, then nudged Rei in the ribs with his boot.

"Get up, take control of your squad! Get them on the range, and don't _fuck up!_"

"Sir, yes, Sir! First Squad, take positions on the range, prone position, 200 yards!"

They did so, and stood by for her order.

"Release the safety," she said, answered by a close group of small clicks. "Fire at your own pace."

The recruits took aim and fired as Rei watched through binoculars, and observed them as they shot. She came to Shinji, and knelt down by his side. She pointed to his front sights.

"Wrong, Ikari. You're looking _at_ the front sight pin, which is crippling your aim. Look past the sights, use them as a guide; see your target closer than he actually is, then…" She laid a hand on the back of Shinji's firing hand, and pulled the trigger with him. The rifle fired a burst, and she stood back up, checking the target.

"Dead on."

"T-thanks, Ayanami. That was…"

"Don't thank me. See if you can do it again without the training wheels, Ikari."

He took aim and fired again, and hit the center mass again. Much to Rei's surprise, he was able to reliably hit every time for his remaining rounds. The squad soon emptied their magazines, and Frederick took over. He looked downrange through his binoculars, scanning from left to right, until his swivel stopped abruptly.

"Pasty! Run out there and get me target five! Move!"

She ran quickly out, unpinned the target, and made her way back. As she approached, Frederick snatched it from her hand. He stared at it, then at Rei.

"What the hell have you been teaching my recruits, Pasty?"

"Sir, basic marksmanship, Sir!"

"Stand by… _Which one of you freaks was firing at target five!?_"

Shinji jumped up to attention, rifle safe and ordered by his side.

"Sir?"

"Take an eye to this target, Shaky! What in God's name did you do to my target?"

"Sir, shot it, Sir!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Shinji looked at it closely. He had focused his bursts after Rei's tips, shooting out the entire center circle.

"Who the hell shoots like that, but can't even hold his fucking fork steady at chow!? Answer me, Shaky, who taught you this!?"

Shinji glanced over at Rei for an instant while Frederick was staring at the target, but Rei shook her head slowly, glaring at him. His eyes snapped back as he scrambled to make up a convincing lie.

"Sir, m-my Mother, Sir!"

"Bullshit! I won't tolerate that sort of blatant _lie_ in my platoon! We'll see, Shaky. We'll see how great a teacher she was. Pasty, on me!"

The two walked downrange, and Frederick gave a series of orders to Rei. She received some small object from Frederick, and ran to the targets, then returned shortly after. Frederick stood over Shinji, smirking.

"Shaky, I've got a little game I think you're going to just _love_! Taped to the 200 yard target is a shiny new quarter, and a similar one to the 300 yard target! Get prone now!"

Shinji dropped prone facing the targets. Frederick threw down one round, which bounced on the ground once before Shinji caught it and loaded it into the rifle.

"You've got one shot, Shaky! You can hit whichever coin you want! Just know: if you take the easy way out, hit the 200, the rest of the platoon is going to pay; however, if you hit the 300, only you pay. If you miss, everyone pays. Choose, Shaky! You, or the platoon!?"

Shinji reeled at the decision. Conflict welled up inside; one side stressed his own well-being, the other the platoon's well-being. And what did Frederick mean by 'pay?' He wasn't about to run away and miss on purpose, though. He aimed downrange, switching between the 200 and 300 yard targets as he pondered. He took the safety off, and made his decision. He would hit the 300 and bear the punishment if he could. His hand began to shake, and the convulsions spread. As he was about to fire, he heard Rei's voice from behind him.

"Sir, permission to address my squad member, Sir!"

"Give the little bitch the proper motivation, Pasty!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" She knelt down beside Shinji, and spoke low but sternly.

"Ikari, listen to your Squad Leader."

"…Rei, I--"

"This is your chance, so don't fuck up."

"I-I understand, Rei."

His arm steadied as he felt the ghost of Rei's touch on his hand. He looked past the sights, and waited. As the sun emerged from behind the clouds, the quarter gave off a split-second glint. Shinji snapped onto it, and fired.

The shot rang out, seeming louder than every other that day. As it echoed downrange, Frederick slowly raised his binoculars, squinted, then lowered them. He turned to Shinji, still prone with his rifle aimed, and shouted.

"Shaky, get on your face and push!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"So, what do you think, Shaky!? Did you hit your mark!?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Sound off like you've got a pair!"

"_Sir, yes, Sir!_"

"So, you chose to save the platoon? At your own expense? What kind of martyr shit is this!?"

"Sir, everything for the whole, Sir!"

"Don't you preach to me, Shaky! I will PT you until you _die_! The rest of you, Private Pasty will march you to barracks and see that the Plan of the Day is carried out! Remember this bastard's face, freaks! He's saved you all from a world of hell!"

As they marched off, Asuka couldn't help it, and looked back at Shinji, on the ground pushing, as Frederick berated him.

"Shaky! What's the 11th General Order of the Sentry?"

"Sir, Be especially vigilant at night and during the time for challenging, and to allow no one to pass without proper authority, Sir!"

Their voices drifted into the distance as the platoon rounded a corner, and Rei corrected Asuka's mistake.

"Eyes front, Private Sohryu."

Her eyes snapped to the front, and they continued their march back to barracks. They performed hygiene and went to bed, after Rei led them through the Rifleman's Creed as per Frederick's orders. She ordered her fellow recruits to Port Arms, and then to pray. Holding their rifles diagonally across their chests, Rei, Asuka and the others sounded off.

"_This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I master my life. My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than any enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will...._

_My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit..._

_My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weakness, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will keep my rifle clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready. We will become part of each other. We will..._

_Before God I swear this creed! My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country! We are the masters of our enemy! We are the saviors of my life! So be it, until victory is America's and there is no enemy, but Peace!"_

Rei waited for a moment as the weight of their words sunk in. It was the first time they had managed to recite it flawlessly, but there was no one there to tell them such. Rei inhaled, preparing to give the command to order arms and sleep, when suddenly the squad bay doors burst open. Frederick's voice boomed in the open air.

"Foot of your racks right now!" The lights flickered on, and they saw Frederick in the doorway with Shinji to his left. He backed up, and gave Shinji a kick in the back. Shinji went flying forward, and crumpled on the floor in the center of the squad bay. He was panting heavily, sweating profusely, and covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Pasty! On me!" Rei ran over and came to attention. Frederick threw a rifle to her, which she caught and slung over her shoulder.

"Private Shaky does not seem to be able to even lift his rifle anymore! Shaky, how much does the M16A2 weigh?"

Shinji gave a few coughs, then answered.

"Sir, loaded or unloaded, Sir?"

"What do you think, genius!?"

"Sir, loaded and ready to kill, 8.79 pounds, Sir!"

"Are you a killer, Shaky?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Get on your feet!"

Shinji picked himself up slowly, obviously injured by Frederick's "incentive training." He stood at attention, wavering with exhaustion.

"Face your fellow recruits, Shaky! This is what happens when you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of the many! Private Shaky, read this!"

He handed Shinji a scrap of paper.

"Anhalt, Cooper, Gaunt, Gorbachev, Sanchez, and Schneider; you are now the rank and file of Second Squad! My name is Private Ikari, and I will be your acting Squad Leader. Fall in on me after lights out for a quick brief on tomorrow's--"

He was cut off in mid-thought as he tumbled to the ground, nearly unconscious. Gunnery Sergeant Frederick stood over him, and called out.

"Gaunt, get your Squad Leader some fucking water! Don't let him die until I get to him tomorrow morning!"

Private Gaunt sprang from his post, and brought Shinji a canteen. As he drank from it, Shinji looked up to see Frederick bearing down on him.

"Don't presume shit on this appointment, Shaky! Get ready for a whole new kind of hell tomorrow!"

"_Sir, yes, Sir!"_

_Author's Note:_

_I've noticed a comment or two about the military speak being a little confusing. While I am sorry that it confounds to a certain extent, my background in the stuff forbids me to censor or simplify it, just as it forbids me from abridging the Rifleman's Creed. I still need more constructive reviews, (thanks for warning me about the Asuka-America thing early, by the way,) so I can make the story an even more enjoyable experience. Thank you for reading so far, and I look forward to continuing this story within the next 24 hours._


	5. Losing Touch

The recruits stood at the foot of their racks, at rapt attention, as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman paced up and down the center of the room. It was a familiar sight, but today he seemed less angry, and more sadistic.

"Listen up, freaks," he yelled to the recruits along the sides of the squad bay. "I've been informed by the Company Commander that I was…premature in my selecting certain recruits to act as subordinate leaders! Therefore, as of today, there are _no_ recruits acting as Squad Leader! You answer to me, is that understood!?"

"_Sir, yes, Sir!_"

"Shaky, Pasty! Get the fuck up here!"

The two stood in front of him at attention, and Frederick walked in front of Rei, nearly growling with anger.

"Shaky was put in his spot for a real act of selflessness, but what gave you your position, Pasty!?"

"Sir, I was able to out-PT another recruit, Sir!"

"Becoming a Squad Leader because of a few fucking _pushups_!?'

He delivered a quick uppercut to Rei's stomach. She doubled over and hit the floor hard, landing on her side.

"Sir, it was Sir's decision in the end, Sir…"

"Blaming it on me, Pasty!? _Are you trying to make me look like a fool to the Captain!?_"

He kicked hard to her gut, and she rolled back with the impact onto her front, trying to raise herself back up, though winded. Frederick planted his boot on her back, slamming her chest back into the cold floor. He ground his heel in sharply, causing Rei to cry out slightly.

"I don't need some creepy bitch from God-knows-where, coming to _my island_, and _ruining my reputation!!_"

Shinji glanced over at Frederick, his eyes locked viciously on the back of Rei's head. As Shinji watched, he looked down, and could see Rei's face, wrenched in pain and grinding against the hard floor. He was so afraid of Frederick though, that to move in and assist her was a terrifying prospect. Something inside him began to speak to him as he looked on. It was Frederick's voice inside his head, as loud and vicious as ever.

**"Shaky, I can't believe my fucking eyes! You're standing there and letting your platoon-mate get beaten! Bullshit! I thought I've been teaching you about the value of the team! What fucking good is a team without one of its members!? No good at all, dammit! Now are you going to stand there? Run away from your fear of me!? Just stand there and be a fucking coward!? Or are you gonna get over there, and _show me what the second core value of the Marine Corps is!?_"**

Shinji realized, as the voice finished, that his eyes were shut tight; unconsciously, he had been unwilling to watch Rei suffer. He steeled himself, took a deep breath, and sounded off.

"_Sir, As You Were, Sir!_"

Frederick flinched as he heard this, and slowly turned around, taking his foot from Rei, who began to pant heavily as she drew real breath again. Frederick spoke to Shinji, coming centimeters from his face, but speaking the quietest he ever had.

"What did you just say to me?'

"Sir," Shinji repeated, breathing heavily from yelling so loud the second before, "Sir, as you were, Sir."

"You correcting me, Shaky? Did I hit a little close to home? Can't bear to see it? It's something you'll get used to if you want to leave this island in your dress blues, instead of a _fucking body bag_! If you can't g-ge…"

Frederick's sentence trailed off, and his eyes rolled up in his head. From the corner of his mouth, a small trickle of dark blood started to flow. He continued to draw breath, raggedly, as he fell to his knees. As he fell, Shinji saw Asuka standing behind him, holding her rifle with a bayonet affixed. Frederick's blood dripped slowly from the tip, and stained to blade nearly to its base.

"Asuka, you…you killed him…"

"He was going for you next, and you wouldn't have stood a chance."

She clapped him on the shoulder as she slung her rifle and walked casually to the door. Shinji's eyes darted back to the floor, where the pool of blood had reached Rei's hand. This seemed to stir her from her daze, as she raised herself back to her feet, shakily. She looked into Shinji's eyes, her own seeming to well up with tears, a foreign yet beautiful thing to her face. She leaned in, and kissed Shinji lightly, and placed her left hand on his cheek. Shinji looked with horror at the blood on her hand, on his face. His eye began to twitch as the blood began to feel warmer, and a cold hand grabbed at his ankle--

Then, a blur. The feeling of the cold hand, the warm blood, Rei's soft lips, everything faded away into a strange amalgam of grey haze. Aware of a voice but unable to make out anything clear, Shinji continued to swim in his confusion. A moment later, and he realized it was Asuka, calling his name, repeatedly. Strangely enough, she sounded…worried, distressed even. Then, a sharp pain on his right cheek, where a moment ago Frederick's blood had been smeared. He felt a warmth there, but it was different. He had felt this before; the hot sting of an open hand slap to his cheek. He opened his eyes clearly, and saw Rei against the dawn sky, her hand cocked for another hit. He put up his hands, shielding his face from another strike. He began to cough, and doubled over from his back onto his knees, coughing up cold water onto the dirt he had lain on. As he finished, he looked up. Asuka and Rei stood over him, in their utility uniforms with rifles at low ready.

"What the hell happened? Where…I was in the squad bay…Asuka, you…killed…"

"What are you talking about? We haven't been in the squad bay for five days, idiot!"

"But I…it was a dream? But, four days?"

"Dirt week, dumbass. Remember? The first field exercise?"

"No…"

"Ikari," said Rei, leaning down to him slightly, "You may have suffered some memory loss from your injuries. You were hypothermic, and nearly drowned."

"Drowned?"

"Yes."

"…then, did you…I mean, in my dream, you…"

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? Yes."

Asuka gave Shinji a kick in the ribs.

"Shinji, you idiot! Don't you remember what happened? Asking about that when we're in _this_ situation?"

"…What situation, Asuka? Is there something wrong?"

Asuka turned and looked to Rei, who nodded solemnly. Asuka knelt down, and took Shinji's head in her hands, bringing her face inches away.

"The platoon is dead, Shinji! Don't you remember anything? The 'incentive training?' The river? Nothing?"

"…no, but… they're all gone? Even Gunnery S--"

"Frederick's gone, Shinji! He went under first!"

"And the rest? Even that one? Dateline?"

"He went down trying to pull you free, idiot! Everybody's dead, Shinji!"

"But they--I…Rei?"

Rei looked down at him seriously, eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"…yeah."

"During day three of the exercise, there was an accident. Uphill rushes weren't taught properly, and three of our recruits fell into their own fire team's bayonets. Gunnery Sergeant was furious."

Asuka stood up by Rei, and continued where the latter had left off.

"You and Rei were blamed, for not teaching your squads correctly. Frederick busted you both down, and swore to never let you wear PFC rank insignia so long as he lived. He then led the platoon on some 'incentive training,' a world of hell to make sure we wouldn't repeat our mistake."

Rei took over once more.

"The training was an all-night march down the river running behind our central patrol base we had set up for the exercise. As dawn broke and the training was to end, Gunnery Sergeant led us up a small offshoot of the river, a muddy section deeper than the main flow. As we crossed into it, many recruits, including yourself, were pulled into the muddy bottom by a strong current."

"Frederick saw it happen, and told us all to reach in and try to help you all out, but he didn't know about all the mud, I guess. Eventually, he went under as well; to try to get you all free, I think. After a minute or two, no one was coming up."

"Myself, Private Sohryu, and Private Dateline swam down to help, but could only find you. Unfortunately, he too became trapped while digging your legs out of the muddy bottom. We pulled you free, and brought you to the bank."

Shinji's eyes began to tear up as he envisioned it; so many innocent people, struggling in the murky depths until at last they drew no breath, and slowly sank…

"Thank you…thank you for saving me, Rei, Asuka. But, what now?"

He opened his teary eyes, and looked up pathetically. Asuka smacked him in the face, and pulled him up by his collar.

"It starts with you manning up, and dealing with the situation, that's what! Didn't all those lectures, those classes, do anything for you? Well?"

"I…I forgot them… The last thing I remember is being appointed Squad Leader for second squad…"

"Well then you forgot about five damn weeks! You'll need to remember as we go along, I guess."

"What do you mean? Go where?"

"Back to barracks, idiot! Forty-five miles that way!" She pointed to the north, as Rei pulled out and studied a small map of the area.

"It's actually East, Private Sohryu."

"What? Y--Very well! East it is! Let's go, Shinji, time to move."

Shinji rose to his feet, but didn't move yet.

"You mean…you mean we're just leaving them behind?"

Rei turned to look back.

"They have been down there for over twenty minutes. It is unlikely that any are still viably alive."

"We don't even call for help or anything?"

"Private Cooper was carrying the radio, which is now useless, and resting ten feet under the water."

"Alright. Let's go."

"You'll need this," Rei called out, tossing Shinji his rifle, covered in thick grey muck. He wiped the stuff off the upper receiver, and saw a small series of numbers drilled into the rifle. He read the serial number aloud to himself repeatedly, and he began to remember…


	6. Seeing Shadows

Shinji read the serial number on his rifle, and heard Frederick's voice again, as though from a distance.

"**Boy, you'd better have a damn good reason for this! Get back on your feet right now! If you're gonna throw up, you're gonna throw up and run at the same time! Learn some multitasking ability!"**

He jumped visibly as he heard it, and turned around, expecting to see an outraged, muddy Gunnery Sergeant emerging from the river. Sadly, there was nothing but a voice. The voice was from his first day as Squad Leader; the Plan of the Day included a fallout run with rucksacks and rifles, and Shinji hadn't fared too well. He remembered that day clearly now, but everything else was still unclear. He looked ahead, and saw Rei and Asuka vault lightly over a fallen tree. He did the same, hopping over while planting one hand for balance, and was assaulted by another voice.

"**Shaky! Get up here right now! Up and over! Faster, Shaky! No more than twelve seconds to negotiate obstacle seven, dammit!"**

It was Frederick again, from the obstacle course. Shinji remembered now; they had gone to the obstacle course several times as a platoon, competing against other platoons for the fastest time…

"Shinji!"

He was taken off guard by Asuka's voice. He looked up, and saw her looking back, one eyebrow raised.

"…what is it?"

"Can you run? I mean, not fast, but we need to pick up the pace."

"I…I think so."

The three broke to a moderate jog, the double-time march they had done many times before. Shinji looked to the left, to a dirt road about fifty yards off. He saw something begin to appear on the road, a platoon of about fifty, but faded and faint.

"Another hallucination. But, it's different…"

"What are you talking about now, Shinji?"

"It's just…Did we ever run on that road over there?"

"A few days before Dirt Week, yeah. It was kinda fun, I thought; Frederick kept doing all these funny cadences…"

"Gunnery Sergeant sang cadence…?"

He looked off to the road again, and could almost make out the calls of the platoon, repeating as Frederick's faint voice called.

"**No way!"**

"_**NO WAY!!**_**"**

"**Gotta run!"**

"_**GOTTA RUN!!**_**"**

"**PT!"**

"_**PT!!**_**"**

"**Lots o' fun!"**

"_**LOTS O' FUN!!**_**"**

"…**You can't ride in my little red wagon!"**

"_**YOU CAN'T RIDE IN MY LITTLE RED WAGON!!**_**"**

"**back seat's broken and the axle's draggin'!"**

"_**BACK SEAT'S BROKEN AND THE AXLE'S DRAGGIN'!!**_**"**

"…**now maybe if you freaks could get some fucking **_**volume**_**!! Listen up for the next one, and you'd better sound off this time!!…"**

The platoon pressed on, and faded away. Shinji remembered that day, the funny songs Frederick had them sing, the rebuking every time they laughed; it was a happy memory that brought tears to Shinji's eyes as he kept pace with Rei and Asuka.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned classes we took… What did we learn, exactly?"

"We learned History of the Corps, UCMJ, Customs and Courtesies, Rank Structure, Basic Weapon Maintenance, among others."

Shinji said it over to himself in a whisper.

"History, UCMJ, Customs, Rank Str--"

"**Shaky, what rank is this!? Shaky, What's the most serious form of Court Martial!? Shaky, how would you address a Flag Grade Naval Officer!? Shaky, How many pieces does the Trigger Assembly Group separate into!? Shaky, what is the birthday of my beloved Corps!? … WRONG!! How many times must we teach you these things!? Get on your face until you remember! All Eleven General Orders of the Sentry, in reverse order, **_**GO!**_**"**

Asuka looked back as she heard a small yelp; she nudged Rei, who joined her. They looked down, and saw Shinji sitting cross-legged on the ground, crying silently through tightly shut eyes. He looked up as they approached.

"I…I just--it's…I miss him…"

"Who?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Frederick…"

Asuka crossed her arms defiantly.

"He was a real bastard, Shinji! Don't linger on what happened back there, it just makes it worse, don't you get that yet?"

"He said that we weren't supposed to like him…that it was only so we would learn more from him…you don't feel anything about this?"

Asuka sighed, and looked away for a moment before turning back, a smirk on her face.

"I feel glad I'm not with those guys in the mud, that's what I feel!"

"…I see. Let's…keep going."

The three ran on for another hour, then slowed to a moderate walk as they continued on. Twice they stopped for chow, eating MRE's from their packs in silence and pressing on. Then, as night approached and they neared their objective, Rei stopped in her tracks. Asuka looked back, narrowed her eyes, and gave her a shove as she approached.

"What's the matter, Wonder Girl? Tired? Let's _go_!"

"We cannot return to barracks yet."

"Afraid of the dark?"

"We are not scheduled to return from the exercise until 0730 tomorrow morning."

"So we stay out here?"

"It would seem so. We would not be welcome back at the depot before that time."

Asuka scowled, obviously put off by the situation. She looked at Shinji, who stood by confused, then back at Rei, who stared blankly back at her. Asuka clenched her fist, and stamped her foot once as she cried out.

"Gah!! This sucks! Wir mussen nach draussen bleiben, und MRE's essen, und kalt sein, und auf der Erde schlafen, und…"

Shinji stared blankly, then turned to Rei.

"Rei, …what's she saying?"

"Is your Babel Fish Apparatus malfunctioning? You should be able to understand."

Shinji hit his ear a few times, as if trying to dislodge water from it, and the German became intelligible.

"…and sleep next to _those two_! the Robot and the Idiot! The Doll and the Pervert! Dammit!!!"

Rei approached her slowly, and slapped her across the face. Asuka fell back in shock, cradling her cheek as she recovered to her feet.

"Private Sohryu, you should remember that we hear and understand every word you say."

Letting it go, they set to work on making camp. Shinji was sent for firewood, while Asuka and Rei unpacked sleep systems and MRE's from their rucksacks. Asuka called out to Shinji, who stood hunched over fifty yards away, gathering wood.

"And Shinji! While you're out there…can you dig us a latrine?"

"Oh…do you--I mean…do you need to use it?"

Shinji heard a rustling back at their camp, and a shot rang out. Shinji dropped prone, and poked his head up slowly, looking above the tall grass. Asuka's voice called out.

"Shinji, say something like that again and that'll be your head!"

"But I…I just…we were issued blanks, though."

"I'll find a way, idiot!"

_Author's Note: For those of you who I will, for now, address as "The Outside," an 'MRE' is a 'Meal Ready to Eat,' and is the typical meal of an infantryman in a combat zone. Other abbreviations you may not know include 'UCMJ,' standing for 'Uniform Code of Military Justice,' the laws common to all branches of the military. If you're wondering what the 'Eleven General Orders' are, google it, and find the USMC version. They're pretty interesting, and useful for such civilian careers as Bank Teller or Convenience Store Cashier. Thanks for reading, and please send me a brief review, as I do respect and value your opinion!_


End file.
